The objective is to elucidate the role of hormones in appetitive behavior by the utilization of a model system. The proposed experiments focus on the relationship between oxytocin and sodium appetite. The first experiment determines the exact relationship between doses of oxytocin administered and increases in sodium appetite. Subsequent experiemtns attempt to discern whether the oxytocin induced sodium appetite is secondary to sodium loss, or increased aldosterone secretion. The fianl experiment determines whether the structurally similar vasopressin will also induce a sodium appetite.